


My Evans Dream

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans is a friend, Chris Evans turns boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, My dream, One Shot, Tongues, dream - Freeform, naps, romantic, short one shot i guess, suggestive sexual interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and me go from aquaintances to friends to lovers in an hour's time (but months in dream world).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Evans Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Had my first Evans dream yesterday and couldn't wait to share it with ya'll! When I woke up, it was the start of a REALLY good day. This dream seriously put me in a good mood for the whole day.

It all started when I met up with several friends of mine at a diner. I was good friends with them all with the exception of one guy I had never met before. One of my friends brought him along for lunch because he was 'cool people'. 

We are all sitting at the back of the diner at a long rectangular table that fit us all. I am sitting across from my best friend and three others. In between them is the man I just met. A beared guy with sandy blondish hair, blue eyes and pink lips seeping through his beard. He is extremely good-looking and seems to be charming but doesn't really talk to me as he sits across the table from me. 

I recall telling them an annoying story about my best friend as I sloppily chomped on my messy cheeseburger, talking with food in my mouth in expletives, "So, I said to her, 'get the fuck outta here! They ain't gonna do that just for you, ya moron!'" My Brooklyn accent spewing out along with the foul language and particles of food. Everyone around the table laughed uproariously, but the new guy, I can see at the corner of my eye that he just smirked to himself while chewing and looking down at his food. 

I thought to myself, 'Maybe he finds my mouth offensive? Maybe I'm too lewd for his liking..who cares?' 

His name is Chris. Maybe he just needs to warm up to my personality. 

**fade to black**

The next thing I know, I am in his small apartment in the city. His apartment just so happens to be located inside the luxury complex building my parents own. Inside his one bedroom apartment, we are lounging in his livingroom. He, in a plaid button shirt and jeans, laying on his back along the full length of the couch. Me, laying on the grey carpeted floor with his dog who was a pitbull he adopted from a shelter. The dog is laying on her belly as I lay on head on her bulky body by the couch. We are watching his flat screen TV as I reach my hand up to the side of the couch, Chris takes my hand and holds it as I fall asleep with his dog. My eyes are not completely shut when I see a bright flash in the slit of my dozing eyes, but don't stir. It is a few minutes later, after HE falls asleep that I look at my phone and see he had posted a photo to Instagram of his sleeping dog and me with the caption: "I love these girls." 

**fade to black**

I wake up from what I gather was a nap on the floor to being placed on his bed in his small bedroom. Light shining through his two windows onto his beige and bare walls. Chris must've put me in bed but also climbed on top of me to wake me. His face is so close to mine, I can see his blue eyes sparkling and smiling down at me as I stir. His pink lips smile and he places kisses all over my face to help wake me up faster as he laughs. I become slightly aggravated but like the attention. His weight on my body, he says, "Come on, we promised we'd meet your parents for dinner. Wake up..." I groan and only get more comfortable underneath him and kiss him back, placing my hand behind his fuzzy head. Chris moans in agreement to my tongue in his mouth and the kiss deepens until he jumps off my body and pulls me up with a playful admonishing smirk, "Don't you do that...Lets go! Your parents are waiting in the restaurant!"

[Supposedly, the ritzy restaurant was located in the downstairs lobby by the doorman station.]

We take the elevator down to the crowded lobby filled with people both wanting to get into the exclusive restaurant and to get into the overpacked elevators. Although it is a fancy place to eat, Chris and I were not dressed for it and couldn't care less. Chris wore a t-shirt and jeans with a blue baseball cap, unshaven beard. I wore a beat up t-shirt and skinny jeans and sneakers. We get to the lobby and look at the hustle and bustle of the restaurant, dreading to go in but we are early, so we wait in the lobby for my parents to arrive. 

Chris and I stay away from the crowd off to the back corner and out of the way as people pushed passed others to get into elevators or the restaurant. I stood in front of Chris, looking up at his slightly impatient face and pull his head down for a gentle kiss. He seems to relax and wraps his thick arms around my waist, pulling my body closer into his. Suddenly, a fire ignites in his eyes and his pupils dialate. He mutters in a low voice and before kissing me, says, "I can't wait to get you back upstairs so I can do this to you later..." 

Chris' lips reach mine and kisses me but, in the middle of the kiss, he sucks in the meaty middle of my lower lip, gently holding it in between his teeth and flicks it with his tongue. I can FEEL his velvety tongue flit over my inner lower lip as he continues to lightly suck on my lip, holding it as his long tongue teases me, projecting and imitating the feel of oral sex but with my lip. I can feel my knees weaken as I let out a gasp, he tightens his grip around my waist as I must've been slipping downward from arousal. I whimper as he lets my lip go and looks into my eyes with lust and want. 

"Forget my parents, lets go back upstairs," I whisper. And the man who urged me to wake up for meeting my parents earlier was now pulling me by my hand, leading me and rushing to find an empty elevator going up. Pushing through crowds of people, we see an empty one going up. Chris pulls me faster as we run toward it and I'm laughing like a giddy little girl. I can see the bright light of it inside and the wood paneling and as we approached the waiting elevator to head back up to his apartment for some promised oral sex on me, I wake up. 

*WOMP WOMP WOMP WOOOOOOOMP*


End file.
